This is Goodbye
by Sakagami Rose
Summary: Seeing her there again, he knew there wasn't a thing he didn't regret. He couldn't take back the things he'd done, but there was always somewhere to begin again. Oneshot; gift fic for Ryouko Akizakura.


**Author's Note**: This was written as a birthday present for one of the most talented writers I know and love dearly, Yuri (Ryouko Akizakura). Her and I have been through a lot together, and she's done so much for me, always sticking by my side. She's been a best friend of mine for over a year now I think, and I can't even imagine my life without her anymore. We've grown so much as writers together, and whenever I need someone to spill all my problems to, she's there for me. I love you so much, my bestie, my muse, and happy late birthday Yuri!

* * *

><p>The setting sun gave the golden meadow a soft glow, the light reflecting off a figure relaxed in the field's center. Her face shone with an entrancing serenity as her hands brushed across the surrounding flowers, each petal rustling smoothly under her fingers. Her image seemed almost angelic, as if she were a spirit of the meadow, and Sasuke stood frozen when his focus caught her, completely hypnotized. She remained unaware of his presence, lost in her blissful sanctuary. The avenger took a few steps forward, the flowers scattering around his sandals soundlessly.<p>

"Sakura."

She perked up at his despondent call, her lips parting agape as she found him standing close behind her. A tensioned silence passed between the two for a moment as they watched each other, his guilty dark meeting her saddened emerald. Sakura caved in quickly under his stare, her head turning downcast as the shadows lined her gentle face.

She returned to her haven, avoiding his presence with a dull reply. "Sasuke."

He hesitated, then slowly got down on his knees, joining her under the light. "…I'm sorry."

She turned to his humbled figure on the ground, bewildered, then let out a soft melancholic sigh. "Thanks."

His eyebrows furrowed, his mouth bent into a doubtful frown as he processed her words. "Is that it? 'Thanks'?"

"Yeah." Sakura steadied herself and got up, hands clasped daintily behind her back. "I've survived fine without you, taken my own path as you took yours. Life is much better if we keep our distance from each other, right? After all, we are enemies now. Don't worry about me."

She forced a simple smile, though the pain still reflected through her far-off gaze.

The kunoichi was skilled at grinning and bearing it for the team, but she couldn't fool him with that. He could read her far too well to fall for that trick, and better than anyone, Sasuke could recognize it when she shoved her emotions underneath the sugary act she put on top for everyone else. For that reason, it hurt Sasuke the most to see that smile, that make-believe contentment to delude him into thinking that she truly was happy around him. The pain he had caused her remained a clear beacon when their eyes connected, and the realization all but suffocated him with regret.

What he did next, he couldn't even understand the reasoning to himself. He was hurting, she was hurting, and he needed to do something about it. After returning back to Konoha and realizing the damage he'd wrecked upon the people he could have become close to, Sasuke couldn't just stand around and do nothing while what was left crumbled to pieces . He approached her slowly, moving his arms to encircle around her lonesome form as his head rested over her shoulder. She felt his warm breath tickle her across her ear and her heart stopped, paralyzed under his touch.

"Don't lie to me."

Sakura willed herself to push him away before she completely lost her sense of control, a slight blush spreading over her cheeks. "I'm not lying."

Sasuke made no move to retreat. He stood there, arms limp at his side, watching her with those rueful eyes. She bit her lip and faltered back, trying to level out the uneasiness that rose through her voice.

"This is goodbye again, Sasuke."

A light pressure tugged on her arm, and she glances behind to see her former teammate keeping a steady but tender hold against her. Her targeted her with a severe look, he resolution unwavering. "Remember what you told me that night before I left? You said you'd finally understood the pain of solitude. You said you would do whatever it takes to stay here." His expression softened, if only slightly, an emotion unfamiliar to his cold demeanor. "…With me."

Her strain melted on the spot, desiring nothing more than to remain fixed under those eyes for as long as he'd have her. She alarmed herself to snap out of her dreams as quickly as they came though, and she inhaled sharply, placing a trembling hand over his on her arm.

"I'm not that person anymore, Sasuke." With a fragile touch, she removed his grip, shaking her head in disconsolate futility. "In case you didn't notice…things have changed."

"I know that." He winced, his fists clenching in frustration. "I know that there's nothing I can to do make up for what I've done. I just…want my life back."

"That won't be easy." She dropped down, busying herself by picking up a few flowers from the ground. "You miss a lot when you disappear off the face of the earth for three years."

He glanced downward for a minute before following suit after her, grazing his own hand over the meadow before lifting it to caress her face . "I swear, Sakura." His thumb lingered on her cheek, then swept over her hair, leaving a small yellow flower in its stead. "I'm not missing anymore of it. Not ever again."

A quiet settled over them soon, Sakura stiffening as she realized their intimacy. Sasuke felt the sudden change, and took the moment to pull her back into his arms, closer to his chest as if wordlessly confirming his promise. It was useless to resist him now, and before she knew it the tears fell from her eyes and onto the soft fabric of his shirt. Each shaky breath tightened the lump in her chest, and he hesitantly stroked a hand over her back, cautiously as if the slightest touch would burn her. She let out a muffled whimper as his fingers ran comfortingly over her hair, allowing herself to sink into his warmth and cry in his arms.

Each tear loosened her heart as they fell on his chest, and the lock she had formed when he left her those years ago snapped open, letting her heart beat freely with his. Holding her in his embrace, Sasuke felt something he had long forgotten to feel.

The setting sun glowed over their melded figures and seemed to stop on the kind upward twitching of the avenger's lips.


End file.
